


Surprise

by shinomiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, More Fluff, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomiya/pseuds/shinomiya
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung are in a long distance relationship. Jihoon is a music producer in South Korea and Soonyoung is a dance choreographer in Japan. They will be celebrating their anniversary during the holidays. However, given their jobs, it will be hard to spend time together. In the end, one will surprise the other.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: YMMH FIC FEST





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be part of this project. I hope you enjoy this holiday story.

The chilly air of the night signifies that the holidays are fast approaching. Shops are starting to put up their decorations to feel the upcoming festivities. Bystanders are clothed with heavy coats as they try to get through the day. It cannot be explained but the smell of the breeze is holiday-like. Maybe it's because of the newly baked cinnamon bun across the street. Or the lit Christmas Cookie scented candle of a cafe nearby. Nevertheless, this season is special and would it would be nice if you get to spend it with someone you truly care about.

Jihoon is currently going back to his apartment after a long day at work. When he looked at his watch, he saw that it was already 1 AM. He sighed as he placed his hands in his pocket. Jihoon does not hate the cold but he certainly does not love it either. However, five years ago, his boyfriend, Soonyoung, made him love all seasons. 

Jihoon is a music producer in Seoul. He writes for girl groups and boy groups. He even writes solo tracks for famous artists. He makes hit songs after hit songs. Soonyoung is a dance choreographer and like his boyfriend, he makes dance routines for groups. However, two years ago, the entertainment company where Soonyoung works at decided to have a headquarters in Japan to accommodate Japanese Idols under their company. It is also a good start to promote groups that they are managing in Japan. Being one of the most talented choreographers in the company, Soonyoung was given the chance to work in Japan and become the main choreographer of the groups there. Soonyoung really wanted to go and Jihoon supported him whole-heartedly. Dating for at least three years then, they were confident that they would make their long distance relationship work. Jihoon loves Soonyoung and the latter loves the former just as much. Both of them assured that they would try to spend as much time as they can, if their schedule allows. The holidays are coming and just like last year, both of them decided to spend their free time exploring the cities of Japan.

At exactly 1:30 AM, Jihoon arrived at his apartment. He washed up and decided to go to bed since he has a meeting at exactly 7 AM that day. He checked his phone and saw that he has messages from Soonyoung. One of the messages read:

_10:37 PM_

_From Soonyoung:_

Eat your dinner, love. Text me when you get home.

He quickly sent a message to Soonyoung. 

_1:50 AM_

_From Jihoon:_

I know it’s late and you’re probably sleeping. I just arrived at home. 

After a minute, Jihoon’s phone was vibrating. It’s Soonyoung trying to video call him. After the second ring, Jihoon answered the video call. After a long day, seeing Soonyoung’s face, albeit looking like he was really sleepy, Jihoon feels like he was energized.

“Hey… You returned late today. Lot of work?” Soonyoung asked while looking at his boyfriend.

“Yeah… Holiday season keeps us busy now that one of the companies we are handling are having a comeback. They want to have a special comeback, I think.”

The other hummed in response. “Well good luck with that. I hope you don’t skip your meals. I know you, you get lost in your work when you write songs. And winter is coming, you know? Drink your vitamins. Don’t forget to buy lots of heat packs. Cook soup if you can.” With Soonyoung’s constant reminders, Jihoon kept thinking how lucky he was.

“Oh and by the way, I already planned our itinerary for when you come here.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon’s smile started to fall into a frown.

“Yeah... About that… I think I need to cancel.” With a heavy heart, Jihoon said that. 

“No. It’s fine. I understand. You have to work. And you’ve been busy right?” Soonyoung showed a weak smile. 

“But… Soonyoung, I’m really sorry. It’s just… because new requests are coming in and I-”

“Can’t refuse. It’s fine, Jihoon. I completely understand.”

“But-”

“I know that it’s pretty hectic right now. We can celebrate it on another date, okay?”

“I really miss you, Soonyoung.”

“And I do, too. But we can do this, Ji. You don’t know how much I want to book a plane ticket right now and be by your side.”

Soonyoung saw Jihoon getting teary eyed. Soonyoung chuckled. He can’t believe that Jihoon, who is pretty much a guy with a serious face, is getting emotional because of him. I mean who wouldn't, Soonyoung knows that Jihoon loves him very much. After all, Jihoon confessed first even though Soonyoung was the first one who fell in love.

🐯🐯🐯

Soonyoung has always been the happy go lucky type of guy. School wise, he does not fail but he doesn’t completely excel either. He just goes with the flow and tries to have the best time of his life. Soonyoung is contented but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s feeling like there’s something missing. Being a teenager, he wants to fall in love, too. His friends, one by one, start their relationship. He is happy for them but he can’t help but feel jealous and hopes that someday, he’ll be able to feel what falling in love feels like.

In his second year, a transferee ruptured the flow of time for Soonyoung. As soon as he lands his eyes on that fair-skinned boy, when he was being introduced in front of the class, his heart has been beating crazy like crazy. He finds him cute. And as cliche, as it may seem, Soonyoung became the new boy’s seatmate and was tasked to show him around the school. That or it was evident that the other students were avoiding the new kid. He has a piercing gaze and not once did he smile. For some reason, they felt an intimidating aura around the guy. Said guy was already walking towards his seat, next to Soonyoung. He placed his bag on the hook and sat down in his seat. As soon as he has settled in, Soonyoung holds out his hand.

“Hi! I’m Soonyoung! What’s your name?”

Without looking, the guy said. “Were you not listening? The teacher just introduced me.”

Soonyoung was supposed to be taken aback but what’s weird is that he didn’t even feel bothered. He kept staring at the guy with a fond smile. Soonyoung did not even feel the intimidating aura from the guy. The new student felt that Soonyoung was still looking at him and was waiting for him to shake his hand. He held out his hand and reached for the other’s.

“Lee Jihoon.” He started. “My name’s Lee Jihoon. You are?”

With a shake and smile, Soonyoung replied, “Kwon Soonyoung. Nice to meet you! I think we can be the best of friends.” Jihoon returned a weak smile.

After a few hours, lunch break came. And because Soonyoung is Jihoon’s seatmate, he took it upon himself to show the other guy around. 

“Hey, Jihoon. Let’s buy our lunch. I’ll treat you to milk if you want.”

“If you’re going to treat me something, buy me a cola instead.” Soonyoung laughed out loud. Was this even the same guy as earlier? Jihoon is starting to feel comfortable around Soonyoung and has been smiling a lot, too.

Many students are in the hallway right now because it is break time. While walking towards the cafeteria, a group of seniors was being playful in the hallway. One of them bumped into Jihoon.

“Hey! Haven’t seen you around here? Are you a new kid? Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“I’m sorry. But you seem to be blocking the path. Next time, play somewhere else, PLEASE.” Jihoon emphasized the last word and Soonyoung saw that the other guy was riled up. He tried to step.

“Ahhh hyung, I’m sorry. He’s new and is a bit hungry so could-” And before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, the older guy pushed him to the ground. Jihoon snapped and pushed the bigger guy also. Even if Jihoon was smaller than him, the other guy fell down. A teacher saw this and the senior and Jihoon were instantly called to the office. 

After standing up, as soon as Soonyoung composed himself and tried to take in what was going on, he tried to follow Jihoon. Jihoon looked at him and said. “You don’t have to go. You’re not involved.”

As dramatic as it sounds, Soonyoung felt a pang in his chest. He doesn’t know why but he just wants to help Jihoon. 

School time was over and Soonyoung went home alone. When Jihoon returned to the classroom earlier, no one would dare talk to him. In a short amount of time, Jihoon was already known as a troublemaker. What saddens Soonyoung the most is that he knows. He knows that Jihoon is more than that. He knows that Jihoon pushed the other guy because he was pushed down first. After their last class, Jihoon hurriedly collected his things and walked out of the room. Not minding the murmurs of his classmates. Soonyoung wanted to speak with Jihoon but he was too slow. He decided to just head home that day. While walking, Soonyoung saw a familiar figure on the sidewalk. It was Jihoon. Unconsciously, Soonyoung hid. _What is he doing there?_

From afar, he heard a faint cat sound. He started to walk slowly towards Jihoon. What he saw made his heart pound faster. Jihoon was holding a stray kitten. It was really small and Jihoon was cooing at it. Again, Soonyoung can’t help but smile. When he got closer, he spoke. “You like cats?”

Jihoon was startled but turned to the boy and chuckled. “Yeah, I actually do. This little guy doesn’t have anyone. I was calling out for the mother earlier but I guess this one got lost.”

“Maybe you should keep it.”

Jihoon laughed. “Him. He’s a he.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I can keep him alive, though.”

“I’ll help you.” Soonyoung smiled. “We can raise him together.”

Jihoon, for the first time that day, showed Soonyoung his genuine smile. 

“You’re cute.” Without thinking, Soonyoung blurted that out. 

He received a glare from the younger. “I am not.” He said while pouting. Soonyoung laughed at the sight and thought that this would be a nice start to their friendship.

Just like what Soonyoung has said. Him and Jihoon became the best of friends. It didn't take long before Jihoon started warming up to Soonyoung's friends, too. Taking care of a cat, which they named, ddalgi, made them closer than ever. However, just like how the season changes, their feelings also grew. As they approach the holiday season of their last year in high school, Soonyoung knew that he had to do something because he loves Jihoon that much.

"I'm going to confess." Soonyoung blurted out.

"Are you out of your mind?" Wonwoo, one of their friends, replied.

"Hey, let our friend do what he wants." Jun is very supportive.

“Well, got any plans?” Wonwoo asked.

"That's why I'm going to need your help." Soonyoung was pleading.

And just like that, his friends helped him with his confession. After all, they want his happiness more than anything.

“Okay. So let me get this straight, you guys will invite Jihoon to karaoke night. BUT none of you will show up. Is that correct?” Soonyoung was making sure he got it right.

“Yes. And you’ll be the only one who’ll show up.” Wonwoo continued.

“We’ll just make up something so that we can be excused.” Jun added. “I’ll text you the details where and when you’ll meet up. Okay?”

“Ahh really, thanks, guys.” Soonyoung showed them his warm smile. 

The day is fast and confession day is already tomorrow. Soonyoung received a text from Jun saying that he will meet Jihoon at a park near their school under the lit up giant Christmas tree. He was told to come at exactly 5 in the afternoon and that Jihoon will be there at 5:30. Soonyoung couldn’t sleep that night. Probably because he was worrying deeply. He might ruin his current relationship with Jihoon now but he would still take the risk since graduation is fast approaching. His chance might slip and he couldn’t bear with that. 

Soonyoung was walking towards the said Christmas tree. To his surprise, Jihoon was already there. _I thought he’d arrive later._ Soonyoung said to himself. Again, his heart is pounding in his chest. When he got closer, Jihoon heard his footsteps and he looked at the other.

When he was close to Jihoon, he spoke. “You’re early.” Followed by a chuckle.

Jihoon immediately turned red. “Soonyoung… I-” Jihoon gulped.

“Jihoon, are you sure you're okay? Are you cold? Do you want to go somewhere else?” Soonyoung frantically asked. 

“Uhmm… no- I- wait-” This was not normal, Jihoon who was always full of confidence, is stuttering. He took a deep breath and said. “C-Can I speak first?”

“Go ahead.” Even though Soonyoung was nervous himself, he had to let Jihoon speak first. _Did he find out my feelings? Is this the end? Is he trying to cut ties with me? Oh dear God I hope not._ This is rambling inside Soonyoung’s head.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s eyes. “I like you.” 

At the sudden confession, Soonyoung’s eyes widen. He wasn’t able to speak. 

“You don’t have to reciprocate my feelings. I just wanted to let you know. I hope nothing will change.” Jihoon continued. Soonyoung was still in shock. 

After what seemed like minutes, Jihoon looked at the ground and spoke. “Actually, I planned this with Jun and Wonwoo. They aren’t coming. So if you want to go home, we can. I mean, I’m not pressuring you or anything. This may be selfish of me but I still want us to be friends, Soonyoung. Ddalgi will even be sad if you don’t visit him anymore, you know. I swear my feelings will not be a hindrance to our friendship.” Jihoon kept rambling and Soonyoung knew he had to say something, too.

“Wait- Jihoon. Actually… I was going to confess to you, too, today.” Soonyoung said the first thing that popped into his head. “I’m taking all this information suddenly so let me compose myself. A minute ago, I was prepared for you to reject me but now... “ Soonyoung smiled. “If I am not hallucinating then what you’re saying is that you like me, too?”

Jihoon punched Soonyoung’s arm lightly. “Idiot. I go to all the trouble of confessing to you and you think that this is just a dream?”

“No! It’s not like that. I thought that I would confess today. I actually also planned this day with Wonwoo and Jun. Guess they knew, huh?”

“Yeah… So… I guess we’re boyfriends now?” Jihoon shyly asked.

“Wait I want to ask that question.” Soonyoung whined cutely.

“But I confessed first.” Jihoon replied. And before Soonyoung could answer back, Jihoon kissed him on the cheek. The smaller muttered, “You talk too much. Let’s continue the date?”

Soonyoung spoke while holding his cheek, “Jihoon, I can’t believe you’re this cheeky.” 

“Yeah well, you better be prepared for more.” Both of their laughs resonated in the park, under the giant Christmas tree. It as truly a fond memory for them. 

🐯🐯🐯

“Hey, you sleepy?” Jihoon spoke from the other line.

“Just a bit tired. You want to sleep?” Soonyoung replied.

“Yeah… I have a meeting tomorrow. Well, later. At 7.” 

“Guess, I’ll talk to you later?”

“You can message me also. I’ll message you after the meeting.”

“Okay. Goodnight. I love you so much, Ji.”

“Goodnight, Soonyoung. I love you more. And you don’t know how much I miss you.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Yeah… I completely understand the feeling.” They waved goodbye and ended the call.

Jihoon laid in his bed and looked at the ceiling. “Ah I really want to see Soonyoung.” He muttered to himself. He got ready for bed and slept. The next morning, he prepared for work and headed to the meeting.

A few hours of discussion later, Jihoon closed the deal with W entertainment. He is booked but this time, it is after the holidays. Jihoon’s boss called him to his office.

“Sir… what do you mean I can take a break?” Jihoon asked.

“I mean, you can take a break this holiday. You’ve been working all year round. You deserve this, Jihoon.” The boss replied. 

“What about the requests, sir?”

“It’s fine, your other colleagues can handle it.”

“Thank you, sir. Thank you, really.” And with that, Jihoon went home immediately. Without a second thought, he dialed a number.

“Hello, Wonwoo?”

“Ji, what’s up?” 

“Can you book me a ticket to Japan?”

“Wait. Now?” Wonwoo was working at an airline company so, with immediate flights, he is their go-to person. However, Jihoon’s request was sudden. 

“Yeah. The soonest flight that you can give me.”

“How about work?” The other was obviously worried for his friend.

“They gave me the holiday off. And… I really want to see Soonyoung right now. Can you help me?”

“Anything for you, Ji. I’ll send you the details later.” 

“Thank you, Won.”

And with that, Jihoon hurriedly went home and packed his things. He’s feeling giddy inside because in a few hours or so he’ll see Soonyoung, the love of his life.

🐯🐯🐯

“I booked a flight to Seoul.” Soonyoung said as he entered his apartment. 

“W-Wait What?” Jun, his roommate and best friend, was dumb founded. Jun followed the other guy. Soonyoung entered his room and got his luggage. He started rummaging through his belongings and got all necessary clothes.

“Soonyoung… wait did you quit your job?”

“What? No! I asked the boss for permission. He said that I did well this year that’s why he let me. Also… I told him that someone from the company can replace me in the meantime.”

“Wow sucks to be him. Your job is hard work.”

“Yeah… with that, goodluck to you Jun.” Soonyoung smirked.

“Hold up. You recommended me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You are great with what you do, Jun. And besides… I really want to see my boyfriend this holiday. My flight leaves in an hour and a half. Can you help me?”

Jun sighed. “Okay.” Jun started putting Soonyoung’s clothes in his bag. "Have you told Jihoon yet?”

Soonyoung chuckled. “I plan to surprise him. And maybe tell him the plan, too.”

“Oh… is that the one you discussed with our boss?”

“Yes, and I don’t think it can wait any longer.” After a few minutes, Soonyoung rushed towards the door and was ready to go to the airport. 

🐯🐯🐯

With the help of Wonwoo in booking a flight, Jihoon’s plane just landed at Narita Airport. It was night time already. He was excited and he can’t wait to see his boyfriend. After getting his luggage and heading to the airport’s lobby. He decided to chat Soonyoung.

_9:46 PM_

_From Jihoon:_

Soonyoung, where are you right now?

The other was not online hence, he decided to just go to Soonyoung’s apartment. Even though Jun is there, Soonyoung still gave him a spare key. 

After an hour, Jihoon was at Soonyoung’s apartment already. He opened the door and saw that Jun was watching tv. The other looked at him with surprised eyes.

“Jihoon? What the hell. What are you doing here?”

“Uhm… I know Soonyoung told you that I was busy but my boss decided to give me the holiday off… so here I am. Is Soonyoung in his room? I wanted to surprise him.”

“I think you’ll be surprised instead.” And just like magic, Jihoon’s phone started vibrating. Soonyoung is video chatting him. He answered the call. And to his surprise, he saw his boyfriend in a familiar place.

“Soonyoung? What the hell is going on? Why are you in my apartment?” Jihoon cannot believe what he is seeing.

The other laughed loudly. When he stopped laughing, and mind you he was close to tearing up, he spoke. “I used the key you gave me. When I noticed you weren’t here, I messaged Wonwoo. And guess what, he told me that you booked a flight to Japan earlier.”

When it dawned on Jihoon what has happened, he started laughing, too. “Ahhh… you and I are the same. We’re both idiots.”

“Idiots in love!!” Jun shouted from the living room.

“So you’re in my apartment now?” Soonyoung asked because he heard Jun.

“Yeah… so uhm… My boss gave me the holiday off so I’m here. I can’t believe we didn’t tell each other about this.”

“Surprise!! Anyway, I told Wonwoo to book me a flight already. Don’t move from that spot okay?” 

Jihoon giggled. “Yeah and where would I go other than here?”

“Well, you went to Japan without telling me so....”

“Because I wanted to surprise you.”

Soonyoung just laughed. He started going out of Jihoon’s apartment. “Okay. Whatever you say. I’ll be there in three to four hours, if you are sleepy, you can go ahead and sleep in my room.”

“No. I’ll wait for you. So hurry.”

“Okay. Wait for me.”

🐯🐯🐯

Soonyoung hurriedly ran towards his apartment. He opened the door and immediately embraced the guy sitting in their living room.

“I missed you so so so much.” He said as he breathed in the scent of the younger guy.

“You could’ve seen me earlier if you didn’t book a flight to Seoul.” Jihoon said as he put his arms around Soonyoung.

“Who could blame me? I wanted to see my boyfriend so badly. Is that too much to ask?”

“I missed you.” Jihoon looked into Soonyoung’s eyes as he leaned in and connected their lips. The kiss was slow. It conveyed what they were feeling as if trying to make up for the time they were apart. If they didn’t need to breathe, they would continue on kissing. 

“Want to go outside?” Soonyoung asked.

“Soonyoung, it’s five in the morning. Both you and I haven’t slept yet.”

“We can sleep later. Aren’t you hungry?”

Jihoon smiled. His boyfriend is still the same. “Come on. Let’s get breakfast.”

🐯🐯🐯

Both of them bought hot steamed buns from a nearby convenience store. They decided to eat their food at a park. Only a few people are around. With heavy coats and boots, people just passed by them minding their own business. The park had Christmas lights all over. It’s as if it mimicked the place where Jihoon first confessed to Soonyoung.

“Ji, I have to tell you something.” Soonyoung started.

“Yeah? Shoot.”

“Uhm… Actually, our company here is now stable. The foundation that we built years ago is starting to bear fruit.” Soonyoung started. “With that, they offered me another position.”

“Oh.” This is it. When Soonyoung was given a position, he was moved to a different country. Jihoon’s heart started to sink. Is the next country far?

“He decided to make me one of the head choreographers in Seoul.”

Jihoon’s eyes lit up from what he heard. “W-wait… so… does that mean, you’re coming back to Seoul?!” Jihoon can’t suppress his happiness.

“Yes. It will be in a few months, though. I have to do the proper turnover.” Soonyoung smiled.

Jihoon engulfed him into a big hug. “I’m so proud of you, Soonyoung. I can’t wait for you to come back home.”

“I… uhm… Jihoon…” Soonyoung started again.

“What is it?” 

“If I go back… would you like to move in together? No pressure though if you loved your apartment, I can find other apartments as well.” How can Jihoon’s boyfriend be this cute?

“You’re an idiot. My idiot. Of course, I want to move in with you. Who wouldn’t want to live with the love of their life? We can find a bigger apartment this time.”

Soonyoung’s face started going red. Jihoon just called him the love of his life. “Thank you, Ji. I can’t wait.”

“Let’s go home for now?”

“Yeah… we should. We can continue the activities I planned tomorrow. For now, we need to rest.”

They both stood up from where they were sitting. When they were side by side, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, they both held hands. Tokyo is cold but their hearts were warm. Jihoon is not fond of the cold. Not one bit. But this time, walking together with Soonyoung on this chilly morning, he thought that it was not so bad. Soonyoung just needed to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will post the new chapter of my other story soon. Please look forward to that!


End file.
